company_bumpersfandomcom-20200214-history
Starz Feature Presentation IDs
1994–2002 ID: Over a background of several blue splotches, we see a bird's-eye-view of a bronze version of the 1994-2005 Starz logo, which consists of the bold text "STARZ!" with a star that has another star cut out of it on top of the text, standing on a golden structure made up of two semicircle-like shapes (it kind of looks like the Sydney Opera House). The camera then zooms down, and then back up again to see that the Starz logo is now on top of a hovering blue disc with copies of the text "encore 8" (a reference to the fact that Starz originally started as one of eight multiplex Encore channels) spinning around and around under it, as well as two crossing searchlights in the background. Another blue disc comes up under "encore", and as this happens, another blue disc with some filmstrip holes spinning under it and the giant text "FEATURE" above it, with "Presentation" in a tiny font underneath spins in under it all. FX/SFX: The camera zooming around, and the blue discs spinning. This is really amazing CGI animation, done by Pittard Sullivan, that hasn't appeared to date a bit. Music/Sounds: An ascending orchestral fanfare. Availability: Extinct. Check your old tapes for this one. 2002–2005 ID: We start on a sky background with the text "STARZ!" to the left. A water ripple effect then occurs and brings forth a transparent sequence of several black stairs and yellow filmstrips being zoomed through and spinning. It reveals itself as the star from the previous logo, which spins on the top of the "STARZ!" text from the previous logo and "FEATURE PRESENTATION" below it, which appear by sliding out ala Thames Television. FX/SFX: Everything. Music/Sounds: An orchestral piece which ends with a 6-note triumphant brass fanfare. Availability: Same as the last logo. This bumper can be seen on Vimeo (https://vimeo.com/120039337). Editor's Note: Starz had a knack for amazing openings, also made evident by the following... 2005–2008 File:Starz Feature Presentation (2005-2008).jpg File:Starzfeaturepresentation2005widescreen.png ID: We see a shot of a distant building at night. Then, all of a sudden, a blue shooting star comes out of nowhere and crashes into the screen, causing a flash that transitions to several zoom outs of the entire city the building is in, showing a wavy cloth pattern, resembling a sky aurora, along with several other blue stars. After we see a full skyline shot of the city, a star then shoots to the left side of the screen and forms a hand-drawn star. It also causes the skyline to disappear and the background to become entirely composed of the wavy cloth pattern. The star is enclosed in an entirely out-of-place bar in the middle of the screen, and the text "starz", in a bold font unlike the previous logo, appears under it. The shiny chrome text "FEATURE PRESENTATION" is next to the formation of what is the 2005-2008 Starz logo, which, like described, composes of a blue crudely-drawn star with the text "starz" under it. FX/SFX: Almost everything in the logo, done by UVPH in New York. Music/Sounds: A majestic string fanfare, ending with 5 notes, a signature that would be used in other opens for the other Starz networks at the time. Availability: Extinct, and rather excruciatingly hard to find elsewhere. Check your old tapes or DVD recordings. This bumper can be seen on Vimeo (http://vimeo.com/98651594). Editor's Note: This is a wonderful, stunning piece of work. 2008-2011 ID: TBA. FX/SFX: TBA Music/Sounds: TBA Availability: Extinct. 2011-2013 ID: TBA FX/SFX: TBA Music/Sounds: TBA Availability: TBA 2013-2016 ID: TBA FX/SFX: TBA Music/Sounds: TBA Availability: TBA 2016-present ID: TBA FX/SFX: TBA Music/Sounds: TBA Availability: TBA Editor's Note: A complete turnaround from the spectacular Starz intros of years past. Category:Feature Presentation Bumpers Category:Company Bumpers Wiki Category:Lionsgate IDs